


Avengers chat!

by Love_dat_stony_doe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_dat_stony_doe/pseuds/Love_dat_stony_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored when I made this. Hope you enjoy! It is just a group chat with a Twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

(Krista logged on)

Krista: Tony can you help me with something?

(Tony logged on)

Tony: That depends what is it that I am helping you with? No I won't let you use my iron man suit!

Krista: That is not what I mean't. I can't find Steve. He has been gone for a while!

Tony: Did you check the gym? Kitchen? Mission?

Krista: I check all of those no mission, not in the kitchen, and the gym was the first place I looked.

(Clint logged on)

Clint: I can keep an eye out on the area surrounding the tower.

Krista: Thanks Clint!

Clint: No problem.

Tony: FOUND HIM!

Krista:WHAT? WHERE?!

Clint: My bet is S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony: In a classified meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Krista: Classified meeting?

Clint: I was right!! :)

Tony: No one cares hawk butt!

Clint: :(

Krista: Thanks guys!

Tony: Welcome now you owe me!

Krista: Ok fine I owe you!

(Krista has logged off)

(Tony has logged off)

Clint: Welcome!

(Clint logged off)


	2. Chapter 2

(Steve has logged on)

(Krista has logged on)

Steve: Krista sorry about not telling you about the meeting. 

Krista: It's ok it was a classified meeting. :)

Steve: So you aren't mad that I dissapeared for two hours yesterday?

Krista: No... Why should I be mad? 

Steve: Nothing just nothing just a boring meeting.

(Clint has logged on)

Clint: HAWKWARD...

Krista: STEVE AND CLINT WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?

Steve: NOTHING!

Clint: NOTHING!

Krista: DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT MAKE ME GO AND GET NATASHA TO BEAT INFO OUT OF YOU!

Natasha: Who do I get to beat up!!!???

Krista: Clint and maybe Steve!

(Clint has logged off)

Natasha: Steve tell her whatever she wants to know or prepare to play a deadly game of hide and seek.

Steve: I can only tell her when we are alone... please don't hurt me ma'am...

Natasha: I will only hurt you if you keep calling me ma'am.

Steve: Sorry.

Krista: Wait what do you have to tell me when we are alone?

Steve: You will find out in a little bit.

(Tony has logged on)

Tony: So what are you guys talking about?

Steve: NOTHING WHY DOES EVERYONE ALL OF A SUDDEN WANT TO KNOW??

(Steve has logged off)

Krista: ....?

Tony: What's wrong with Captain secrecy over there??

Natasha: I am going to find out give 20 minutes...

Krista: Don't kill him okay Natasha?

Natasha: But that is the fun part!  
(Clint and Steve have logged on)  
Tony: Clint and Steve are now in my lab hiding from Natasha!

Clint: TONY! THAT WAS SECRET INFORMATION!

Steve: Come on Clint we have to find somewhere else to hide.

Natasha: BOOOOOOOOO!

Clint:(insert a girly shriek)

Steve: Clint run!

(Clint and Steve have logged off)


End file.
